


Should have known

by fadedlikethelilac



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Blindness, Blood and Gore, Creepy flirting, Eye Trauma, Gen, Hacking, Interrogation, Knives, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Valve Fingering, but I'm pretty sure my metric for bad is off, i don't think it's that bad, okay now it is that bad, spys, where knives SHOULD not go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlikethelilac/pseuds/fadedlikethelilac
Summary: Shattered glass AU of animated.(I warn you now, I know next to nothing about shattered glass...)Blurr is The autobot head of Intel,Longarm is his assistant/secretary.Today was supposed to be just another normal, all-be-it gorey, interrogation.Unfortunately for longarm, it's just the two of them in the room.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitkaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkaters/gifts).



> So kit has done some amazing art for their SG AU of Blurr and longarm, it's beautiful. Blurr aggressively flirting with longarm. Longarm flinching when Blurrs interrogating someone. 
> 
> Of course I had to ask, What happens when Blurr finds out that Longarm is a decepticon spy.  
> This is is the result of that conversation.
> 
> The art that started this (warning NSFW):  
> https://candywafercrunchy.tumblr.com/post/166628028244/i-really-love-my-shattered-glass-tfa-au

Longarm followed Blurr into interrogation room C, Fingers tightly gripping the datapad in his hands stealing himself for the horrors he was no doubt about to witness. The room was empty. The door swung shut behind them, the magnetic lock clicking shut sounded far more ominous that it normally did.

“Shockwave, I should have realised it was you sooner.”

No no no no — There was a blur of blue — it was too late, far too late to run — and his hands ended status cuffed behind his back. The weren’t switched on yet, but it wouldn’t matter. He’d seen Blurr toy with his victims before there was only one way this was going to end from here. 

“Sir?” He tried to fight it all the same, he couldn’t escape, but if he could convince Blurr that he was mistaken, that he was a loyal autobot soldier, then he might still have a chance. “What are you doing Sir.” He let the fear creep into his voice. Longarm would be afraid. He’d seen what blurr had done to people in this room. 

“You can drop the act shockwave.” The was a blade in Blurr’s hand, the tip of it brushing against longarm’s tire tread. 

“Sir?”

The blade bit into the rubber, “I said drop the act.” Energon welled in the treads as the blade bit deeper. Blurr hadn’t hit any major sensors yet, but he had seen Blurr’s work first hand it was only a matter of time. “I want to see your true form.”

* * *

He was curled on the floor of the interrogation room, energon still seeping slowly from wounds he didn’t have the nanites to heal. He didn’t have any idea how long it had been. His chrono had been smashed and between blurr and the pain he inflicted time didn’t have any more. 

The lock snickered open and somehow longarm managed to lift his head enough to see Blurr enter the room, his energon reserves too low now for anything more. Blurr knelt beside him fingertips trailing through spilled energon. “Really shockwave, you couldn’t keep at least some of it in your lines?” 

“I…” His vocaliser buzzed with static, but Blurr didn’t really want a response. 

Blurr pressed a ball of jellied energon to Longarm’s intake. “Eat now, you’ll need your energy for what I have planned.”

Blurr kept pressing treats to his lips until his tank was half full. Back when he’d been with the decepticons that would have been more than enough. Now he knew it would probably be all over the floor be this time next cycle.

Blurr pulled back, and longarm pushed himself to his knees. “I won’t tell you anything.”

Blurr chuckled. “Oh longarm,” He trailed the blade across longarm’s shoulder and throat cabling, lightly nicking an energon line. “When will you realise that I don’t need you to tell me anything?”

Energon welled at his throat and rain down in a steady trickle. 

“Drop your disguise.” The tone the voice, it brooked no disobeying, and what difference did it make now? The only part of him that had any hope of getting over of here was his spark, and even then that would only be when it was returned to the allspark. 

He transformed, going from longarm’s short compressed form to longarm’s tall lanky one. The ceiling was slightly too short for his antena, so he stood bent over. 

Shockwave loomed over Blurr, but Blurr seemed entirely unphased. He looked over Longarm, a smile tugging at the corner of his intake. “Yes, I think this will do nicely.”

The blade played across Shockwave’s chest, and he struggled not to sway as the energon bled from his frame and pooled on the ground beneath him. The last thing he wanted to do was collapse on top of Blurr.

For all the Blurr had done to him, Shockwave still knew it could be oh so much worse. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was actually going to post this separately but it's kinda a direct continuation from the last chapter.   
> That said,   
> PLEASE heed the updated tags, we are getting darker.

At some point blurr must have picked up on the fact that if they kept going the way they were Shockwave was going to fall over. He’d pulled over a chair and told him to sit. The gesture would have been sweet if not for the setting.

Shockwave’s frame was covered in energon, welling from numerous cuts across his frame running down in rivulets to pool on the floor. Blurr smirked walking around Shockwave slowly, trailing a finger through the energon on Shockwave’s chest. He stopped right in front of shockwave, practically standing between his legs. 

He brought his hand to his lips, licking the energon from his fingers. Shockwave shivered. He could admit now — why was it easier now — that seeing Blurr lick energon from his fingers while he was interrogating ‘cons was hot. This though, Blurr standing right infront of him, his full attention on shockwave, was something else entirely. 

Blurr chuckled. “I always liked the way you looked when I was interrogating someone, it is nice to finally be able to give you my full attention at the same time.” 

He braced his hands on Shockwave’s knees and clambered up so he ended stradling shockwaves legs. He leaned closer, tilting his head up so that he could smirk up at shockwave. He reached a hand up curling around one of Shockwaves antenna and tugging shockwave’s head down a bit. 

“I always wondered if these were sensitive, It would make sense for them to be sensitive they are sensors after all.” A slightly harder tug and Shockwaves head was forced lower. “I shall take that as a yes shall I?” He ran his blade down the side of shockwave’s head nicking a thin energon line and hitting way too many pain sensors. He would have flinched away but blurr’s grip on his antena held his head steady. 

Perhaps had things been different he would have fought back, but he was already low on energon despite the jellied Energon Blurr had fed him at the start of this session, and the stasis cuffs meant that the second he tried anything Blurr would just activate them. It had happened before and he knew that being metaphorically at Blurr’s complete mercy was much to be preferred to being literally helpless as Blurr had his fun.  

Blurr learned up, rubbing himself against shockwave in ways he didn’t want to think about. Blurr licked at were the energon was welling up on the side of Shockwave’s head, rubbing the antenna in his grip. Shockwave shuddered and his vents clicked on. Whatever he’d had with Blurr had ended the day Blurr had locked him in this room, hadn’t it? Until now he’d assumed it had. Blurr got off on torturing people, he knew that. But this, the gentle seductive caresses, this was far from Blurr’s normal game.

Blurr chuckled darkly. “You taste good, your energon has a certain tang to it that I find delicious.” Some of his registers must have been miss calibrated, because for some reasons his processor decided to interpret that as something approaching a compliment. 

Blurr dropped his free hand down to rub against shockwave’s slightly heated interface panel, chuckling again. “And to think you were always so riled up, whenever I was torturing someone, I just thought you did not like the sight of so much energon, but you are enjoying this just as much as me.”

He wasn’t. He  _ wasn’t _ . Not like this. But Blurr was being deliberately seductive his full attention on shockwave. And until now that attention had always ended in pleasure. Quite often humiliation as well, but always pleasure. His panel went to slide open, but he aborted the command, and added a block incase the panel tried to open again. The very last thing he wanted was an open interface panel when Blurr was busy playing with knives.

Blurr chuckled darkly. “Don't fight it Shockwave.” He ran his thumb across the seam of Shockwave's interface panel. “I want you to open for me.  And I know you want it too, don't you. Open for me. I want to see your spike.”

An alert pinged, this time letting him know that the command to open his interface panel had been automatically aborted.  

Blurr was watching him intently,  one hand still holding him by the antenna the other holding the blade, trailing it gently across his metal plating.  

“well…”

Blurr was waiting for an answer. Blurr who never asked a question twice. The silence was stretching out.  The tip of the blade dipping into the hollow of Shockwave's face, this was not going to end well but the alternative was letting blurr at his spike and valve. 

The tip of the blade brushed against his optic. Shockwave recent his vocaliser.  “No.”

Blurr didn't ever vocalise a reply. he simply shoved the blade into the cables beneath his eye. Pain sensors light up in a flare of agony. His vision cut out. And energon bled from a severed fuel line.

“why do you do this to yourself?” he felt what was probably Blurrs fingers brush though the energon. “You know sooner or later I will get what I want, so why do you insist in putting off the inevitable?” 

There was a sharp jolt of electricity and with it a burst of pain. What was Blurr doing, this wasn’t his usual MO. He realised a second too late, as a connector clicked into his medical port. 

“What, No. Blurr NO.”

All his outcry earned him was a chuckle from blurr. From the sound of it Blurr’s face was close to his. He felt lips against the edge of where his face used to be. “It’s cute that you seem to think what you want matters to me, decepticon scum. It stopped mattering to me the moment I realised how much you’d been lying to me.” 

He could feel Blurr messing with his coding, stripping out the block he’d put in place. He felt Blurr’s fingers against the seams of his interface panel and this time his interface panel slid open. It was sickening, the command for it to open hadn’t even originated from his own code. 

“Why are you doing this?” Shockwave said, only a bit of static underlying his words. 

There was a sharp ex-vent from blurr. Blur was still plugged into his medical port. “Why? You want to know why I am doing this? I thought you knew me.” He sneered “I thought I knew you.” The data dump was intense, all of blurr’s emotions pouring into him. The anger and hurt at Longarm’s betrayal pouring into him. He’d never realised how much Blurr had grown to feel for him. Terror flooded through him. It would only make Blurr’s torture so much worse. Blurr wanted to see  _ him  _ suffer. 

Blurr released shockwave’s antena, then there were nimble fingers pressing into his valve. 

Longarm pushed back across the bond, with memories off his own, anything to distract him from the feel of blurr’s fingers brushing against the his nodes. They were so gentle, tinglings of pleasure shooting through his valve lulling him into a false sense of security. It felt too much like all the times they’d done this before. He pulled the memories of what the autobots had done to his friends, of what Blurr had done to his fellow decepticons. The blood the screams, the mechs who had offlined in his arms. 

Blurr chuckled. The sick pleasure flicking across the connection. “Is that what you think about when I finger you?” From the sound of things blurr hand moved closer to his head, kneeling up perhaps. “Thinking about all the energon on my hands.” His fingers pressed deeper, curling against sensor nodes. “Or did you think that it might bother me?” Blurr pushed back across the bond, with images of his own: Energon, the beautiful sound of screams, the delight of a guttering spark. Shockwave felt sick. “It doesn’t bother me, I know what I am. And now I know what you are too.”

Shockwave tried to respond but it came out as static as blurr pressed against another node. 

Blurr chuckled, he seemed to know exactly what he was doing. Pressing the memory of the time he’d made out with Longarm while still covered in energon. 

“You’re sick.” it was laced with static but he managed to get the words out. 

“I think you’ll find that is a matter of opinion. What I am is a dedicated autobot, who is good at his Job. While you are a treacherous decepticon, who all things considered isn’t that good at his job. I mean how many decepticons have you let die? And even after all that you couldn’t keep your cover.”

Shockwave stayed silent, even going so far as to mute his vocaliser, to stop the moans that threaten to escape as Blurr continued to play his his valve. His valve had different specs in this form, his nodes further apart, blurr still managed to stimulate them with a practiced ease. 

He pulled his hand free, and shockwave felt relief edged with a hint of terror, he wouldn’t like what came next, but at least torture was something he could understand. Something that didn’t make him feel so violated. Then Blurrs fingers were back, tapping on his spike cover. “Are you going to open this one for me or are we going to have to do this the hard way as well?”

Shockwave stayed silent. If Blurr was going to do anything with his spike then he was going to have hack him again. 

“Really shockwave? You are still going to fight me on this?” He felt something decidedly unfingerlike press against the entrance to his valve. His vocaliser was still offline so the whine of terror didn’t making it to the audible range.

He felt whatever it was press into his valve, slowly, and oh so sharp. Definitely one of blurr’s knives then. Shockwave would have screamed if his vocaliser wasn’t offline. 

He could feel the energon slowly dripping out of his valve, feel Blurr’s fingers resting on his thigh. There was a soft chuckle. “You have switched off your vocaliser haven’t you. That is cute shockwave, but you know I like to hear you scream.” Blurr’s thumb rubbed a small gentle circle on his leg. “Switch it back on and talk to me, and I won’t twist the knife on the way out.”

“Your word doesn’t mean shit blurr, you’ll just do it anyway if you decide you want to.”

Blurr chuckled again, “There we go, good to hear your voice again even if you are rather missing the point.” Blurr’s fingers brushed the edge of his valve, thankfully not pressing on the fresh cuts. “You don’t need to trust that I won’t hurt you if you obey.” His fingers slid across shockwave’s chest plate. Was Blurr drawing on his chest with his energon? “Just trust that I can and will hurt you worse if you don’t obey.”

Blurr was right of course, but that didn’t make him any more inclined to let his spike out of his casing. “We are we really going to have to do this the hard way shockwave?” He felt the blade wedged in his value twitch. The was going to hurt. A lot. 

“Yes.”

Blurr let out an exaggerated sigh. He felt the blade withdraw, but it was a lot less painful than he’d been expecting. “Well if you are going to keep being like this, I guess we’re done for today.”

That, that wasn’t what he’d been expecting. If anything he’d been expecting Blurr to hack him again. For him to just take what he’d wanted like he’d always done before. Now he simply waited for the pain, for blurr to deliver one last blow. 

It didn’t happen. Blur slipped from his lap and there was the sound of the door. So either blurr was gone, or he was in for some serious mind games, but the empty silence stretched on. Shocked allowed himself to slump forward, head resting on the table. 

**Author's Note:**

> That was way way way too fun to write.  
> I mean I have three TF fics with solid plots I'm working on.  
> but no, I want to write more shockblurr spies and torture.


End file.
